


Give first

by elenatria



Series: Taikris [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Bottom Chris Hemsworth, Erotic Massage, Filming, M/M, Oral, Power Play, Seduction, Trailer Sex, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Taika Waititi is such a loving human being. Egomaniac, narcissistic, exhibitionist but with a heart as big as a Kronan pile of talking rocks.Chris Hemsworth knows  that but he thinks it's all part of his charm, to woo everyone, make everyone fall in love with him and get the job done.Well. That's only partly true.





	Give first

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where there is no Hiddlesworth.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

 

 

_“Rise and shine, Point Break!”_

How do you get from being someone’s starstruck fanboy to exchanging text messages with him in the middle of the night while your wife is trying to get some sleep?

Chris hadn’t felt so excited since his “Rush” filming days. Free to improvise, free to contribute ideas (and be heard), free to be himself. He had a “first love” enthusiasm for the whole project and the people involved.

He would wake up at 3 a.m., take a little nap while his assistant drove him to the filming location and sit in the make-up trailer for an hour or so until the 42-year-old director would barge in with two cups of coffee and a crapload of new ideas. One time the swarthy Kiwi caught him taking a nap in his makeup chair; he took a brush from the table and started tickling Chris’ ear with it (“Wake up, Chriiiiiiiiiiis, wakey wakeyyyyy, time to wooooooork…”). Chris would return the favour by making silly faces when “Lord Taika” wasn’t looking, or stealing his trey during meal breaks when he would get up to fetch an apple or a damper. But he made amends when, on a hot August day, he surprised Taika on set with a ginormous birthday cake. Taika almost cried – _almost_. He was so stressed that day that any random act of kindness could reduce him to tears. They never got to eat it all – Taika yelled “CAKE FIGHT!!!” as soon as he was done eating his portion. Soon his shirt with the bright-coloured palm trees was covered in crème patisserie, green and pink icing and almonds. Lots and lots of almonds. Chris slapped a large buttery piece all over his face making him gasp and crack up before Taika chased him for a re-match. Chris beat him again by shoving his cake-smeared fingers into his mouth, but not before he got himself a pair of green and pink handprints on his butt, “a symbol of solidarity and fraternal love of the Te Whānau-ā-Apanui people” according to Taika.

Taika didn’t owe Big Chris any favours, and Chris was glad he didn’t. The New Zealander’s name was shortlisted when Marvel was looking for “cheap and innovative” directors but Chris didn’t want to let them know he was rooting for his friend. Didn’t want to get in the way, or not let Taika relish the victory and say it was all his doing (“People will say I slept with you to get that post”, Taika would jest in a half-serious tone, “and that would be ok I reckon if it were even remotely true”). Chris would never steal that from him because Taika was too proud of his achievements, and at the same time he didn’t care enough. It was weird with him, you never knew if he was too arrogant and ambitious or too humble and indifferent.

Chris was more than happy to hear on the phone that Taika had finally signed. They both popped a champagne for the toast, clinking their glasses on the handsets.

 

But it wasn’t just Taika’s vision, was it? Or his full-blown ego, or his optimism, or his uncontrollable confidence. On set he was just… Taika. He would have disco music play all day, he would dance, he would leisurely stretch his long legs on chaise longues chatting with his actors; and there was also the grabbing and the hugging, oh lord, so much hugging. It never felt like going to work, they would laugh until their lungs hurt and Taika never let the pressure or his own stress bear down on his cast and crew. Even during his darkest moments someone would be there to give him the push he needed. “Follow your inner light,” Mark would encourage him, “don’t let the light go out.” It felt like one big family, like the theme of the film was splashing out into the real world; it was all about love and compassion and family and reaching out to people. That wasn’t just “Thor: Ragnarok”’s story. That was Taika, his fingerprints all over the film.

Everyone was in love with him and, honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Then it was the massage. Those looong massage sessions whenever he had the energies for it. Most of the times he was the one needing the massage really, like when he was suffering from constant pain in his left arm and for a long time he thought he was about to have a heart attack. Of course it was the stress, nothing more, but knowing that didn’t make him feel any better.

So what was the best way to get what he wanted from others?

Give first.

He didn’t miss a chance to put his incomparable massaging skills in good use on Mark and Tessa and Jeff, and when it was Chris’ turn, well, Chris just couldn’t say no, could he?

But he laughed. There was no way a slender man like Taika could put enough pressure on his muscled body to make him feel  _anything_.

“But it’s not about the muscles, Chris, not everything is about those bloody muscles,” he teased as he pressed down on his shoulders with his thumbs. That day he was wearing his signature striped shirt (“So very Jean-Paul Gaultier, don’t you think?”).

“Mmmmmm…” Chris moaned at the sweet pressure and closed his eyes. “Apparently not.”

“You’re tense!” Taika observed making circles with his knuckles between Chris’ broad shoulder blades. “Did anyone stress you out today?” he cooed half-mocking, half-concerned.

 _“You_ did,” Chris quipped and grinned to himself as he felt Taika’s grip tense up a bit.

“How dare you,” Taika squeezed hard and Chris yelped.

“I was going through that scene in the Sakaarian streets and you yelled in the microphone ‘THAT WAS SHIT, BRO, DO IT AGAIN.”

“Well it _was_ shit, wasn’t it?” Taika retorted. “Eventually you came up with hiding your face with that rug instead, and you were _excellent_ , Chris, truly excellent, ain’t ye proud?”

“Yes _yes_ …” Chris resigned.

Taika spread his fingers over his shoulders, pressing down lovingly, possessively. A sign of doubt, a timid request for approval. “Do you like the way I do things, Chris?” A hint of concern in his low voice. He kept kneading with his fingers the tight muscular flesh and the sensation was intoxicating. That moment it dawned on Chris that he would gladly say “yes” if he could. Yes to everything.

_Yes I like the way you do things. Yes I even like what you’re doing with your fingers right now. I like your weight pressing down on me. Yes I like the way you dominate your environment and everything you come in contact with. And I hate that I love it, and I’m glad this is not what you meant._

He turned to face him as Taika was hovering behind the sofa. “Is this a joke, mate? You’re _asking_?”

Taika shrugged and pouted, sticking out his lower lip like a six-year-old. A dark-skinned, lanky, silver-haired six-year-old. “I always do. Don’t I?”

Chris furrowed his brow wondering if his director and friend was joking, or just fishing for compliments as usual.

“I like the way you do things,” he reassured him and turned again to face the blinds in front of him. Taika had insisted on having them closed as soon as they entered Chris’ trailer. If he could he would have put some relaxing yoga music on and lit up a scented stick. He did try to chant as well but it wasn’t that good for relaxing, Chris was holding his belly laughing for a good five minutes.

“Good,” Taika said, content. Chris didn’t see his smug smile but he surely heard it. “Now take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“Take off your shirt!” Taika looked surprised at Chris’ reluctance. “Do you want a proper massage or not?”

“Sure but… do we have the time?”

“We’ll _make_ time, I’m the director, remember?” There was something in his calm yet commanding tone that wouldn’t take no for an answer. Chris didn’t like being bossed around, not by the people he considered his friends, but with Taika it was different. With him he felt like… letting go.

You see, Taika knew better. Taika knew _everything_.

“I think it would be better if you sat on a chair,” Taika continued, “that will give me access to your lower back as well.”

_Lower back. Only that, I swear._

Chris had convinced himself he could read his mind by now. It couldn’t be just his imagination, he could hear it in Taika’s voice; the craftily hidden longing.

“Sure.” He pulled out two chairs and sat on one of them with his bare chest bent over its back, forearms folded under his chin. He felt Taika’s inner knees pressing against his hips (making him shiver just a bit), then his thighs as he scooted closer dragging his chair with him. Taika used his elbow and thumbs and knuckles to soften the tense muscles stretching down Chris’ spine. With the heel of his palm he explored every inch of his friend’s back digging softly into the flesh with circular movements making him wriggle.

“Stop it, mate, you’ll make me crack a fat,” Chris laughed it out.

“I take it you’ve never had a massage session in your life…?” Taika raised a brow of disbelief.

“Well, I never had _you_ give me a massage so…” He tried not to sound too creepy. Or wanting.

There was a pause, and Chris held his breath. Had he talked too much? He heard Taika opening a bottle of almond oil he had brought with him, and he breathed again.

“I guess there’s a first time for everything,” Taika said nonchalantly. “You’re just too sensitive,” he shrugged and rubbed Chris’ shoulders and arms with the scented oil.

Chris tried to laugh but it was getting harder and harder. Taika’s warm oiled hands were now sliding from the sides of his neck down to his upper pecs with a slow seductive rhythm. Up and down, over and over again.

“Next thing I know, you’ll go lower,” Chris chuckled.

Taika’s hands were on Chris’ shoulders now, stroking them gently as he moved down the biceps.

_Deliberately taking his time._

“Do you want me to?...” The words escaped Taika’s lips in a soft mutter.

Chris didn’t answer.

He knew he had this under control, he knew neither he nor Taika would do anything stupid. They had no time for this. This was just a joke, one of Taika’s usual silly jokes.

Also, it was just plain crazy.

The director got up and poured some more oil on his hands. “Get up, let’s take this to the sofa. And lie down, it’s better for your waist.”

 

_But who said Taika wasn’t crazy._

Crazy and loving the attention and the intimacy and willing to go to extremes for it.

Chris stood still, hoping Taika would change his mind. Because if there was one person in that trailer who could decide if they would stop this madness or not, it was him.

“I promise I won’t seduce your very thoroughly sculpted bum, c’mon.” Taika joked. A nod and a relaxed reassuring smile.

Chris closed his eyes hoping Taika wasn’t looking. _Perhaps you should._

He couldn’t believe he even entertained that thought.

Without a word of protest he lied on his chest offering his naked, ridiculously long back to Taika’s view. The director straddled Chris’ calves and put all his weight on his hands, pressing down relentlessly. Chris was thankful that Taika had to rise to his knees and put all his weight on his shoulders and elbows, hence his crotch was nowhere near Chris’ backside. But that didn’t stop him from grunting with delight at each push and rub.

“Keep this up and I’ll be the one cracking a fat here,” Taika teased.

Chris, face down, muffled his laughter in the sofa cushion. Taika’s fingers were working on his tense lower trapezius until it felt like clay and Chris was so relaxed that he wouldn’t protest to anything right now. “Will you?” he mumbled.

“…Why not.”

An expert masseur knows exactly what to do with a body, where to press, how to stroke the muscles and release the tension. But that was beyond a very good, very elaborate massage session. Taika was listening carefully to Chris’ grunts and moans, following their lead, working on the same spot if his friend was responding accordingly. Until Chris realized Taika had actually _sat_ on him. Sitting on his hips. By now he was too drunk by the sensation of the other man’s body against his to tell if there was any unusual hardness in that crotch. Truth is, he didn’t care; he was too preoccupied with his own.

And now he was desperate for a release.

“Taika?...” He twisted his torso to face him, allowing himself to eventually roll on his back. His voice was low but the longing was still there.

“Yes?...” Taika’s tone had changed; it was… hopeful. His face was half in shadow but Chris could see his dark eyes, glazed with desire.

“Don’t do it, mate.”

“Don’t do what?”  Taika murmured.

“What you’re doing. We’re not… I can’t…”

“You can’t what?”

Chris sat up and contemplated his eyes, his lips. Taika didn’t give him another second to think things over – with both hands he grabbed him by his bearded jaw and pulled him against him, making it impossible for Chris to escape his hungry mouth. Chris, startled at first, eyes open wide in shock, thought to pull away but Taika had already wrapped his arms around him, diving his hand in the back side of Chris’ jeans, sneaking into his trunk and tracing his crack with his oiled finger while he shoved his tongue down his throat. Chris, partly trying to fight his way out, partly grabbing the opportunity to grope his friend at his heart’s desire, thought idly that Taika’s waist was so small, and if he tried hard he could close his large hands around it. He loved the feel of that lean back as he pushed a hand under Taika’s striped shirt, yanking it out of his jeans.

“Easy, I love that shirt,” Taika sniggered through the kiss only to have Chris’ insatiable tongue shut him up.

“I’ll get you another…” Chris growled as he violently unbuckled Taika’s belt and shoved his hand into the warm abyss of his trousers.

“How generous of y- _OW!_ ”

It all happened too quickly. One misplaced knee and they both found themselves tumbling down the sofa with a loud thud. Chris hoped he didn’t crush Taika’s ribs as he landed on the floor almost straddling him.

“Owwwwww!” Taika moaned grabbing the back of his head. As if that wasn’t enough, Chris’ knee had landed a bit too close to his groin.

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’m-“

But Taika was already giggling like an idiot, so heartily that it was contagious. Chris buried his face in Taika’s chest as he tried in vain to not howl with laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, are you hurt?”

“It’s ok it’s ok…” Taika kept snickering, his hands resting on Chris’ shoulders. Gradually he stopped laughing replacing the giggles with deep breaths. Chris lifted his head from his chest and saw Taika looking at him with pure adoration. Huge almond eyes, dark with desire, staring back at him like he was a god.

This _was_ crazy.

Taika lifted his head to kiss him but Chris slightly pulled away, uncertain. “What are we doing?” he muttered, still incredulous at the fact that he was practically riding his director.

“Ummmmm,” Taika looked around for an answer, “ _kissing…?”_

“Have you done this before?”

“Uh, long ago. Well I almost did. Almost. We didn’t have a condom so…”

“So you haven’t really done it.”

Taika lifted his finger to remove a tiny feather from the sofa cushions from Chris’ lips. “No. But I’m willing to try it. With you,” he wiggled his brow.

“This is insane…” Chris resigned resting his forehead on Taika’s chest once more. His throbbing erection was starting to hurt.

“No it isn’t!” Taika protested, slightly annoyed at Chris’ hesitation. “This won’t be the first time a director and his protagonist have sexual relations.”

“Is that what I am to you?” Chris murmured with a hint of hurt in his voice. Still the smile never left his face; smiling with Taika was the most natural thing to do.

“Well _someone_ has to help the director of a big budget film take some of the stress off, don’t you think?” Taika teased. “Might as well be you. God, you actors are SO selfish, you want everything for yourselves! The fame, the visibility, the-”

“Shut up.” Chris’ words were harsh but his face remained soft as he brushed Taika’s chiselled jaw with the tip of his thumb. He shifted his weight making himself comfortable between Taika’s thighs. “Just… shut up. Once in your life, shut up.”

“I _never_ shut up…” Taika shook his head and gazed at Chris’ lips with anticipation. “Maybe _you_ should shut up,” he whispered softly teasing Chris’ mouth with his own, rendering him speechless and flustered as he wantonly lapped at the sweet heavenly lips of his leading man.

Chris moaned and held him by the back of his neck. The kiss was long and deep as they claimed each other’s mouths with fierce possessiveness. Chris had never kissed a man before and it felt… good. Strange and exotic and bewildering, and sinfully good.

“Get up,” Taika urged him. “Get up, you’re crushing me.”

Chris, perplexed at this new command, stood on all fours over him. Taika gave him a devilish smirk as he bit his lip and sneaked a hand between his legs. As he unzipped Chris’ trousers he kept staring into his eyes, not wanting to miss one blink of desire, not one lustful hitched sigh. And seeing Chris close his eyes in sweet abandonment as well as hearing his husky moaning at his expert tantalizing touch was all the gratification he needed. Chris stood on his elbows and knees while Taika fondled his balls lovingly with one hand, stroking his erection with expert moves with the other.

“Does it feel good?...” Taika whispered never taking his eyes off of him as he quickened the rhythm of his strokes and squeezed harder. “Does it?”

 _“Yes…”_ Chris hissed in wanting desperation letting his head hang, his beard brushing over Taika’s cheek.

“Then this is bound to feel better. Come over here…” He pushed Chris’ hips forcing him to walk on his elbows towards his mouth while he dragged himself enough to reach Chris’ groin. Chris found himself standing on his hands and knees, his big cock slowly immersing into that hot mouth.  He panted violently. His jeans were already rolled down leaving his crack exposed to Taika’s adept fingers. Not seeing his face but feeling him all over his cock and in his crack was incredible. Chris started thrusting his hips, wanting to completely bury himself inside that delectable mouth and finish the job.

Taika pulled Chris’ manhood out and replaced his tongue with gentle strokes and squeezes of the foreskin that was now wet and sleek and ready. “Not so fast,” he muttered, “I don’t want you to come just yet.”

A frustrated growl escaped Chris’ lips as he felt Taika’s body slide back to its original position underneath him, and he swore to himself that self-satisfied grin was going to be the end of him.

Taika took Chris’ hand and placed it on his own throbbing manhood glancing at it suggestively. Had they already reached that point of intimacy?

Chris helped Taika remove his striped shirt and eased him back on the floor nipping his neck, enjoying the soft whimpering that came with each bite. “I can’t believe I’m fucking my director,” he mumbled as he trailed kisses down his tawny torso.

Taika sniggered. “Who said you’re gonna be doing the fucking?”

Chris froze, his hips clenched in fear and anticipation. It would have never occurred to him to be in that position. Never, not in a million years.

“Would I miss the chance to get a taste of that firm arse, you think?” Taika said biting his lip with a playful grin as he slid a hand around Chris’ hip, giving it a possessive squeeze.

“Taika, you’re killing me…”

“I meant to _finish_ you, not kill you,” Taika sucked on Chris’ lower lip reaching further between his butt cheeks, teasing the crack.

 But Chris was a good learner, he knew how to play this game; he hadn’t lost yet. “Not if I finish you first…” His gaze had turned from petrified to dark and predatory, staring at him as he rolled Taika’s jeans down to his ankles and spread his knees. A few more kisses and bites on his friend’s inner thighs and abdomen before he immersed Taika’s whole length into his mouth with one gulp, one breath. Taika, lying back on his elbows, shut his eyes in delightful shock, desperately gasping for air while being devoured so savagely.

“OH! Oh, Chris. _Uuuuuh…”_

Chris, never taking Taika’s shaft out of his mouth, lifted his gaze to relish the sight of him shutting his eyes with pleasure and his teeth biting down hard on his lip. Taika glanced up at the ceiling and let his head hang back between his shoulder blades.

“Oh god. Oh god, Chris…”

Chris let Taika’s manhood slide out of his hot mouth making it all sleek, a thin string of saliva dripping from his lips as he broke into a mischievous grin. “Finally calling me by my real name…”

“I never said you weren’t a g- _god -  Ah -_ A god… _Aaaaah…_ a fucking god, Chris, you’re a fucking god, now get on with it, please oh _FUCK…”_

Taika would never stop talking, not even when he was balls-deep into a hot Aussie’s mouth and being sucked mercilessly. Chris would pause from time to time just to see his reaction. Having him at his mercy and making him beg was the sweetest revenge for all the times Taika had yelled in the microphone  _“MORE ENERGY, GUYS, MORE ENERGY!”_ Or _“IS THAT THE LINE? IS THAT HOW IT’S WRITTEN?”_ Sometimes Chris just wanted to smack him in the face.

Well look at him now, “Lord Taika”, a begging, whimpering dishevelled mess. He would make him come, he would make this narcissistic cunt come in his mouth in mere seconds. He squeezed down hard with his lips and gave salacious licks to the tip each time he pulled out Taika’s member, only to replace the depths of his mouth with his hand and rub even faster, even harder. Chris could hear it in his hitched breathing, Taika was close to orgasming. The wet violent noises of his hand jerking that eager hard-on were filling the trailer.

But Taika wanted more; he took Chris’ hand and led it between his butt cheeks, urging him to work his middle finger inside him. Chris felt his own hole tighten, fearing as well as wanting the same thing done to him. The soft cries of pleasure made Chris’ hard-on twitch as he was ravishing Taika with his mouth and his finger.

“Ah.”

“Ah.”

_Just a bit more. That’s it. Just a little bit-_

But Taika knew what he wanted, and it wasn’t just an orgasm. He would never let Chris forget his place and take control. He would never let him _win_.

“I won’t-“ Taika took a deep breath and placed his hand on Chris’ shoulder to push him away. “I won’t come unless I’m - I’m inside you. Now get up.”

Chris lifted his head puzzled, not believing his ears.

“Get. _Up.”_

Taika stood on his elbow and gently pushed Chris so that he would lie with his chest on the floor. Chris thought to protest but Taika started planting kisses on his ass shutting him up for good. The kisses gave way to soft bites and licks as Taika fondled Chris’ balls. And then Chris felt his hot tongue entering him, probing, lubricating him. He cried out in pleasure shutting his eyes. Taika was jerking him off while licking his hole hungrily making him writhe and buck his hips even higher, begging to be devoured, practically demanding to be destroyed.

Taika pulled away although he couldn’t keep his hands off of those perfectly formed glutes. “Stay right where you are,” he breathed giving Chris’ hips one last peck.

Chris heard Taika get up, kick away his trousers and walk towards the sofa. He looked up at the window, thankful that the blinds were shut and the door locked. Then he heard the opening of a bottle and the scent of almond oil filled the room.

“We’re not really doing this, are we?...” he groaned.

 _“We?..._ Don’t worry, there’s nothing _you_ have to do but relax and enjoy,” Taika smirked pouring oil on his fingers.

Chris sighed. “This. This is…”

“Crazy? Unthinkable? Wrong? Well if it was right we wouldn’t be doing it, would we?...” Taika breathed in his ear biting it lightly as he slid his fingers in Chris’ crack, making it all sleek with gentle strokes. “Now open up.”

Chris gave a half-reluctant grunt and spread his legs allowing Taika to push a finger inside him, massaging his opening, making tiny circles as he rubbed Chris’ cock with the other hand. Taika stood on his knees behind him and grasped him by the hips, yanking him up against him.

Chris stood still, helpless. He didn’t wait too long; he felt being stretched and squeezed his eyes shut, panting. But Taika would never let the pain take away the pleasure, his hand now fondling Chris’ hardness with incessant vigour. He pushed his hips forward. Chris let out a loud gasp, writhing beneath him. They started moving in tandem. Taika could tell Chris had finally started to enjoy being violated by the way his movements had changed and the tone of his cries. They were softer, lower, pleading for more. Taika grabbed him with one hand by the shoulder and forced him to arch his back; he intended to go slow, take his time, but now that he was inside, his cock pushing into Chris’ tight hole, his ass pressing against his testicles, the pleasure was unbearable, the need for release urging. He buried himself inside him with one hard thrust, digging his fingernails into Chris’ hips, fucking him. Each pounding thrust drew a cry from Chris, but he pushed back with a rocking of his pelvis, taking Taika as deep as anatomy would allow. Taika cried out and drove harder. It soon looked like a contest of who would finish the other first. Taika slammed into Chris, the wet repetitive sounds of their sex obscene and hot in the trailer. Deeper and deeper and deeper. Taika knew how to fuck hard with long deep strokes, driving him wild, causing him to cry out once, twice, his hand jerking him off with frantic relentlessness, knowing when to squeeze more, when to stop, when to start again. And then he was making him come. A deep and long guttural moan came out of Chris’ throat as he orgasmed, bucking and thrashing and helplessly spilling his thick load on Taika’s hand and on the floor. Taika grabbed his hips with both hands and held on, mercilessly fucking him through his spasms. He kept plowing him, spearing him, stretching him, every thrust harder, wilder, until Chris was spent and breathless and defeated.

Only then did Taika let himself go, only after he had tamed that perfect statuesque body, only after he had won. This _was_ a contest after all, everything was a contest. He closed his eyes as he shuddered and climaxed, letting his hot cum pour out, filling up his glorious leading man, that perfect male specimen.

“Oh. Oh Jesus…”

He just stood still for a while, enjoying every second inside that delicious tightness, relishing his victory and the delightful sensation that came with it before pulling out carefully and collapsing against his friend’s sweaty back. Then he reached for Chris’ cheek, pulled him back up and kissed him, a tender bite on his bearded jawline.

 _“Now_ do you like the way I do things, Chris?...” he muttered. The question was rhetorical of course for he knew the answer. He had earned that answer long ago. Ever since they first met.

“Sh-shut up…” Chris panted, drunk and numbed by the aftershocks of his unexpectedly strong orgasm. “Just… shut up…”

He turned and hugged him, kissing him fiercely, shoving his tongue inside Taika’s mouth, holding his head still as his thumb traced the director’s lips and jaw. Taika could finally surrender to him; he wrapped his arms around that incredibly muscled torso, brushing over the ribs and that impeccable back with eager hands; eager, generous, loving hands.

“I hope you’re not gonna brag about this to everyone,” Chris mumbled between kisses.

Taika chuckled. “I’d rather not, I have a film to finish,” he quipped. “The minute people learn I ravaged your arse they’ll make a line. That’s counter-productive, I want my crew focused on their work and my leading man rested and alert.”

“So that’s your only problem,” Chris pretended to be offended, “getting the job done.”

“Don’t interrupt me – rested, alert, and available only to _me_.”

Chris smirked, startled at the compliment. “You mean we’re going to keep this up?” The truth is, he hadn’t thought of making this last for more than a shag.

“You mean we’re _not?_...” Taika raised his dark brows in genuine astonishment.

“This is crazy,” Chris shook his head.

“Who said I’m not crazy…” Taika replied taking Chris’ mouth, hungry for its sweetness, happy to lose himself in it once more.

 _“Chriiiiiis! Taikaaaa? Are you boys in there?”_ A familiar Jewish slur, a timid knock on the door.

“Did you lock the door when you came in?” Chris hissed, panicking.

 _“Did you???”_ Taika hissed back.

They leapt off simultaneously to get to the door before the intruder barged in and caught them both sweaty and unkempt and stark naked. In his blind desperate attempt to get there Taika elbowed Chris hard on the ribs squeezing the air out of him but he tripped over their scattered clothes, landed on the floor with a loud thud and frantically crawled the rest of the distance to the trailer’s entrance, grabbing the doorknob tight, a terrified look on his face as if his life depended on it.

“I brought some steaming cappuccino!” the rich gurgling voice of the 65-year-old continued as the doorknob made half a round. “Can I join you?”

“Maybe later…” Chris said under his breath, his tone purposely ambiguous as he leaned against the door helping Taika to keep it shut.

Taika didn’t get it, thinking it was a response as good as any. “Maybe lat – _WHAT?”_

Chris suppressed a giggle.

“What are you boys doing in there?” Jeff asked twisting the knob a couple of times. “Can I join you?”

Taika wanted to sound calm but what came out instead was a hysterical shriek. “We’re – uuuuuuh – we’re… _Rehearsing Chris’ lines!!!”_

“Rehearsing Chris’ lines?!” Normally they would find Jeff’s incredulous clucking hilarious if they weren’t pushing the door with all their might, cold sweat covering now the hotness of their exhausted bodies. “You never rehearsed my lines with me!”

“Ow c’mon now, Jeff, don’t be jealous, I’ll rehearse your lines with you too!” Taika yelled.

“Over my dead body…” Chris growled in his ear and stood on his knees behind Taika, squeezing possessively both his shoulders, hurting him.

“Ouch!” Taika protested. “Get outta here, I have this under control,” he whispered waving him away.

“Where’s Chris, is he there?” Jeff insisted.

“He’s uuuuuuh, he’s in the bathroom right now!” Taika winced in agony.

“Well,” Jeff took a look at his three cappuccinos that were cooling down. “Can I come in?”

“Uuuuuuh he’s naked, he just had a bath, can you come back later?”

“Sure sure!” Jeff left the doorknob and took a step back. “I’ll go get you boys new cappuccinos, alright? Because these ones are getting cold. I’ll be right back.” He motioned away from the trailer thinking how weird Taika’s attitude was and how odd it was for them to be rehearsing Chris’ lines while Chris was having a bath. Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, he shrugged.

When he was gone Chris and Taika were finally able to sit down and breathe properly leaning their backs against the door.

“That was close…” Taika sighed with relief.

“You _didn’t_ lock the door,” Chris scolded him.

“I’m a genius, not a chambermaid, can’t remember everything.”

They sat on the floor together as they began to calm down breath after breath. Chris turned to gaze upon Taika’s face.

“What?” Taika said.

“Nothing,” Chris smiled. He could never get enough of that dark complexion, the big Māori eyes that were piercing right through him, the cocky but compassionate smile.  That genuine beauty and kindness lying beneath all the egomania and narcissism, the never-ending love for humanity. “What we did… It wasn’t your first time, was it?”

“No it wasn’t,” Taika shrugged.

“I thought you said you hadn’t done this before.”

“Well. I lied.”

“Why?”

“Because there was no other way you would trust me. No other way you would let go seeing that you want to be treated as such a special little snowflake. Did it work?”

Taika’s tone was mellow now. It wasn’t just admiration and approval he was after.

It was love.

He gave as much as he took; the more, the better.

“It sure did…” Chris nodded. “I just didn’t know… you swing both ways.”

Taika slapped Chris' thigh reassuringly and grinned. “You do now.”

“So… what you said before? You mean it? You want to keep this up?”

“Don’t you?”

“I asked first.”

“This is not a bloody contest,” Taika said, annoyed. “Of course I mean it.”

Chris’ smile spread all over his face, a warm feeling bubbling up inside his chest. This was indeed like falling in love for the first time. But it was different. There was something new about it although he couldn’t put his finger on it, not yet. He leaned over Taika’s face planting soft kisses on his lips, giving them naughty little licks.

“Shall we go for another round?...” he suggested as he stroked Taika’s neck slipping the other hand between his legs.

“Jeff will be here any minute now, do we have time?”

Chris was determined to dissolve Taika’s doubts with his tongue, and he could tell by the growing harndess in his hand that he was getting there.

“We’ll _make_ time…”


End file.
